wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Red Car (album)
"Big Red Car" is the 5th Wiggles album that was released on February 20, 1995. It won the 1995 ARIA Music Award for Best Children's Album. The accompanying video was released on September 11, 1995. The album was re-issued in 2006 as Here Comes the Big Red Car. Origins Album The Wiggles recorded this album to debut their Big Red Car. Songwriting Murray, Jeff, Anthony, Greg, and John wrote the music for the songs and Murray, Jeff, Greg, and John wrote the lyrics for the songs. Song Adaptation Music Publishing Production It took about 5 months to record this album as listed. September 1994 # Teddy Bear Hug # I am a Dancer # Joannie Works with One Hammer # Henry's Dance January 1995 #Wags the Dog #Five Little Joeys #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Di Dicki Do Dum #Cows #I'm a Cow #Bouncing Ball #Brown Girl in the Ring #Dorothy's Dance Party #The Four Presents #My Holiday At The Beach #On Your Holiday #Big Red Car #My Hat #Hat On My Head #Here we Go Dorothy #Do the Flap #Pufferbillies #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo #My New Shoes #Look At Baby #Georgia's Song #Sanctissima Tracklist #Wags the Dog - (J.Field, M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 2:42 #Henry's Dance - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 1:51 #Five Little Joeys - (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 1:48 #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 1:34 #Di Dicki Do Dum - (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 1:33 #Cows (Spoken) - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:20 #I'm a Cow - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:31 #Bouncing Ball (Spoken) - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:12 #Brown Girl in the Ring - (F.Fairan) - 1:35 #Dorothy's Dance Party - (J.Field) - 2:15 #The Four Presents - (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 2:39 #My Holiday At The Beach (Spoken) - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:10 #On Your Holiday - (M.Perry) - 1:33 #Teddy Bear Hug - (R.Cavoukian, B.Simpson) - 1:55 #Big Red Car - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 1:49 #My Hat (Spoken) - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:08 #Hat On My Head - (J.Field, A.Field) - 1:11 #Here we Go Dorothy - (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 2:41 #Do the Flap - (J.Field, T.Henry, M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 2:26 #Pufferbillies - (L.Ricks, S.Gaillard) - 0:40 #Joannie Works with One Hammer - (Traditional, M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:47 #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo - (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 2:12 #My New Shoes - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:42 #I am a Dancer - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:58 #Look At Baby (Spoken) - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:09 #Georgia's Song - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:43 #Sanctissima - (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:45 Personnel * Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Emma Buter * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman, Jeff Fatt, Gerry Brady, Trina Leigh, Allison O'Brien * Percussion - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitars - Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Terry Murray, John Field, Gerry Brady * Drums - Andrew Bignell, Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * Accordion & Piano - Jeff Fatt * Cowbell - Greg Page * Sequencing - John Field * Vibraslap - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Drum Timbales - Anthony Field Staff * Composers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Matthew Perry, Raffi Cavoukian and Tony Henry * Arrangers & Original Song Ideas: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page and John Field * Lyricists: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Matthew Perry and Bonnie Simpson * Producer: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Engineer: Aaron Ruig * Mastered by William Bowden Release Dates Australia - February 20, 1995 United States - 2000 Trivia * Some of these songs were originally recorded way before this album was released. You can tell this because they were used in Yummy Yummy. * The original recording of "Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?", which appears on this album, is in D major. Later recordings are in E major. However, a photo that featured the current Wiggles (Simon, Emma, Lachy, and Anthony) singing this song was taken on August 29th 2016, so this means they might have recorded it in D major. * Some songs from this Album are Based on Cockroaches songs like Big Red Car is based on (I'll Come Running Back), Do the Flap is based on (You Got the Drop) * This album marks the first appearance of Wags the Dog. * Anthony's brother John writes Wags the Dog, Dorothy's Dance Party, Hat On My Head & Do the Flap. * Tony Henry who is the drummer for The Cockroaches wrote the music for Do the Flap. Gallery BigRedCarAlbumBackCover.jpg|Back Cover File:BigRedCaralbumdisc.png|Disc BigRedCarCassette.JPG|"Big Red Car" on cassette. DANCE-PARTY.jpg|American cover as "Dance Party". TheWiggles,DorothyandKerri-AnneKennerly.jpg|"Big Red Car" awarded in 1996 on the TV show: "Midday" TheWiggles'AlbumAwards.jpg|"Big Red Car" at the album awards. BigRedCar-AlbumPoster.jpg|Album poster BigRedCarVideoandCDCommercial.png|The CD and cassette in ABC commercial Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:1995 Category:1995 albums Category:Galleries